Southern Charm
by sayyy-bayyy
Summary: What happens when a southern country girl moves up north? Sure she's got her family but will she find the friends she wants, the relationships that she desires and the love that she needs? so it's a terrible summary but please give me a shot.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella. I live with my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie Swan, and my older brother Emmett. We used to live on the Texas Panhandle on our ranch that my great grandpa built many years ago, but momma decided that we needed a change in scenery. I don't know why, but she up and decided that we should move, and I hate this place.

We moved to some place called Forks, Washington. There's nothing here but plants and forests and green! I was perfectly content with my life on the ranch. I had the greatest life I could think of. We've got plenty of money, and we always have as long as I can remember. I grew up around horses, and bonfires, laying outside under that crystal clear sky with Emmett looking at the stars and making wishes. I even had my best friend Sara there with me. Our parents' were best friends growing up, and they were our neighbors. So when we wanted to see each other, we just rode our horses next door. Everything was perfect.

Now life wasn't always a piece of cake; I had my fair share of chores to do. I used to wake up every morning and milk the cows at 5 am, then go check on the horses. Momma tried to teach me that I should learn how to do inside chores and let daddy and Emmett do the outside work, but I just never wanted to be cooped up indoors all day. When we'd go on our cattle runs, I always took the lead on my favorite copper-skinned horse, Abby. I really didn't mind my chores at all. They made me a strong-willed, working individual, and they also showed me that I could do anything daddy did.

But now we're in this dreary, rainy town of Forks. First of all, who names a town Forks? I mean, is there a town down the road a ways named Spoons? Or what about Knives? Maybe I'm just being ridiculous, and I probably am, but if you had to leave your whole life behind you; you're best friend, everything you'd ever done, wouldn't you be upset? I think so, MOM!

Anyways, I told momma I'd try this place out and give it a shot, but I think I'm regretting that now. As soon as we stepped off the plane, I felt so out of place. First of all it was raining. Now living on the Panhandle, we didn't see a lot of rain, so I was soaked without a raincoat. Even on the plane, I had to sit beside some girl with bleach blonde hair and too much make-up. She had on these dark blue skinny jeans, flip-flops, and a too tight, too little blouse that did nothing for her. I swear it only got worse when we were getting our luggage. I was dressed in my everyday wear, my cowgirl boots, jeans, and a button up shirt. My hair is long and curly, and momma says that God blessed me with my long locks, so I don't bother with them, and I reckon it looks alright. But everywhere I looked, it seemed to be like skinny jeans and nasty shirts were all the new rage. I think I'll stick with my boots, and button-ups.

We spent bout an hour looking for our friends, the Hale's. You see our families have been friends for quite some time. Back before they moved up here, the Hale's used to live down the road a little ways, and when I was younger I met their children Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was always a good friend of mine. He was just as country as I was and he loved to play football in the old pasture with me and Em. Rosalie on the other hand would have rather been inside any day. It's not like I didn't like the girl or something, I just didn't want to be inside when I could be riding horses and roping cattle on the ranch. But nonetheless, we were pretty good pals. Jasper and Rose were like my brother and sister, and I think Emmett liked Rose, but who knows. Anyways Roger and Leanne Hale were their parents and they were like my second parents. But then Papa Hale got transferred to Forks and they left us when five years ago. Jasper and Rose were supposed to be picking us up from the airport to take us home, but we couldn't find them.

"Emmett, are we even gonna recognize them when we see 'em? What if we've already passed them and they didn't notice us either?"

"Chill Bells, besides, they'll have a sign that says "Swan". And really, who could forget this face?"

"Sooooo conceited Em, but as long as you're sure."

"BELLS? Bella, is that you?" Ok that was weird. I swear I just heard somebody yelling Bells, but there's nobody around.

"Bella, over here by the drink machines." Drink machines, drink machines, where are the…oh ok I see the drink machines. But there's not a…JASPER!

"JASPER! I SEE YOU! Emmett, come on. Grab Mom and Dad and let's go. I found Jazz and Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So I saw that a couple people had added my story to their alert list and that made me happy(: so I'm so inspired to write again. Reviews would be fantastic!**

**Sarah Beth(:**

Chapter 2: Best Friends

BPOV

Why are all these people in my way? "Good golly people, move! Can't you see I'm on a mission to get to my best friend here?"

"Bella, calm down. Look I'll pick you up and carry you over there, because clearly you can't tell where you're going, and there's no way you're pushing through this crowd. I mean you're strong but not strong enough for this chaos." Thank you Emmett for being so huge!

"Easy Em, please don't drop me!" Now, where did those darn drink machines go? "Over there Em! Go left. No, your other left Emmett! Ok I see 'em. Jasper, I found you."

Wow, this is amazing being up so high…and we're back on the ground. Total height went from like 8ft to 5 foot 2. So much for the dream of being tall.

"Bella! It's you, it's really you! Wow Bells, your hair got so long, and you're still so short, I mean I thought you woulda shot up, but I guess some things never change. Haha, but dang girl, you look great!" I think that's the most I've heard him talk in one breath.

"Breathe Jazz, breathe. Uhm should I take those as compliments or insults?"

"Compliments Bella, compliments."

"Wow Bella, you look amazing! I can't believe it's been five whole years. Are you still that tomboy who loves the life of a rancher more than anything?" Silly Rose.

"Shoot yeah Rose, of course I'm still that girl. But hey, I actually know how to paint my nails now!"

"Haha, well then I guess tonight when you and Emmett spend the night, we'll put that to the test." Speaking of Emmett, where did that big lug go? Oh wait he's still here talking to Jazz. Hmm, I wonder what they're talking bout. It couldn't possibly be the fact that Rose is basically checking him out like crazy right now. Well I always figured it'd happen.

"Hello Jasper, hello Rosalie. It's great to see you too again, but can we please head towards home, I'd love to sit down and catch up with your parents." Way to go mom, ruin the fun of the reunion.

Wow so Rosalie hasn't changed much, she still loves cars, which is pretty obvious by the sweet charger she has. It's black and sleek and in tip top shape. Mom and Dad decided they'd let us take the charger and they'd call a cab.

So now I'm looking out the window, admiring the view. HA! I hope you inserted sarcasm, cause that's the only way that could ever be said about Forks. I mean it's a pretty town, but it's so GREEN! And there's too much rain. Nothing like my Texas. As depressing as it is outside, nothing's gonna bring me down. I'm here with my best friends and I'm actually looking forward to spending a long time with them. I've missed them, they're my family, well basically my family, and it was weird without them.

Yay! We're here! Wow, our house is beautiful. Oh there's a bedroom with a balcony! "I call the balcony bedroom!"

"Okay Isabella, that's fine, we figured you'd want it anyways" OH yeah! That's right! I got the perfect bedroom. Doing my happy dance in the driveway. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yea…

_Umph!_ What the heck? "Who the heck do you think you are? Look where you're going next time, and maybe then you won't land people flat on their butts in the middle of their own driveway! I mean really…"

**AN: Sorry for the cliffy guys but I'm sleepy, I'll try my best to get more up, but I really would love some reviews, I also accept constructive criticism.**

**Sarah Beth(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well I didn't get any responses, but I decided to write anyways. But I really don't want to go on unless you guys say so. **

**Sarah Beth(:**

Chapter 3 Arrogant Jerk!

BPOV

…and then I saw him. Oh boy, is he something to look at. Gorgeous bronze hair styled all messy like he just got out of bed, wearing this fantastic button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and let me tell you, that gets me everytime. But he's wear these dark wash jeans and converse. Well he's got style, but what's so good about style when you're absolutely oblivious to the world around you.

"Well maybe you should watch what you're doing there _Princess_! If you hadn't been dancing around then you wouldn't have run into me. And just so you know, our driveways are connected so technically I didn't knock you down in your driveway, especially since you were prancing around on my half of the driveway." Oh, he does not know who he's messing with.

"PRINCESS? Really? Well I think it's only fair that if you're gonna call me Princess, then I should call you Jerk, or maybe DB. And I think we both know what that stands for. Oh and by the way Mr. Fast-Paced, its called manners, you know I was born and raised in the south so maybe while we're living here, I might be able to spread some southern hospitality you're way."

"Well listen to that accent. You know, I thought you might have told me to 'kiss your grits'. That is what _y'all _say down south, correct." Ok this guy is just a loser.

"For your information DB, we do say kiss my grits, but if you're gonna say, say it right. And you can't fake twang, so don't try. I've got a feelin that this whole neighbor situation isn't going to work out. But I think if you stay on your side of the driveway, then maybe I can do my best to ignore your arrogant head."

"Whatever Princess. By the way, my mother would like to invite your family over for dinner tonight." Like I'll be going over there.

"Actually we already have plans for the night. You see, we'll be joining our long-time friends, the Hale's for dinner tonight. And I'd really rather not spend extra time with you."

"Oh, you mean Roger and Leanne Hale, who have a set of twins, Jasper and Rosalie? Yeah, that would be my friends, and they're coming as well. We've already planned this dinner and you'll be spending plenty of time with me, Sweetheart. So get used to the idea. Oh and my twin, Alice, can't wait to meet you."

Oh sweet Jesus, I think he has officially made it his mission to make me madder than a wet hen. And if that's the case, he succeeds with flying colors. Well I'm just gonna grab my blanket and bag and head on up to my balcony room, which my word, just so happens to face _his_ house and there's another balcony room directly across from me. Why does the world hate me? Please don't let that be his room.

Ya know what? I'm just not gonna worry about it. I'm going to put up my curtains and inspect the house. Yeah, that'll work. Now where did I put that box of trimmings? "Mom! Do you know where I put my curtains and other stuff for my room? Cause I can't find anything?"

"Sure honey, I found it. Listen a few of the neighbors are helping us move in, so I'll send it up."

"Thanks mom!" Now, I'm thinking we go for a blue, brown and crème color scheme. Okay so we bought crème floor-length curtains, and blue and brown paint. My bed trimmings are different shades of blue and brown, so I'm thinking alternating walls will be blue and brown. Yeah, that sounds pretty. Hmm, I'm gonna go sketch that. Didn't she say she was sending my boxes up? Where are these mysterious moving neighbors?

"Looking for me Princess?" Not that voice. Anybody but him. ANYBODY!

"Well mom did say she would be sending up my stuff with somebody, so if you have my boxes, then yes, I reckon I'm lookin for you." Good Lord, now he knows where I sleep. Why, why?

"Well so much for your option of ignoring me, because guess what Princess?"

"What DB?" Two can play that game.

"You see that balcony on my house? Well those double doors lead straight to my room. So it would seem as though we'll be seeing a lot of each other. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like hell. And how about you just drop my stuff down right there, and I'll take care of the rest. No need for your comp'ny Darlin'. Oh and if you happen to see my big brother Emmett on your way down, could you send him up?"

"Actually Sweetie, your mom asked me to help you with rearranging your furniture the way you wanted it. And your brother is busy with his own room, and entertaining Miss Rose. So it's just you and me, Sweet Pea." AGHHHH! Does my mother have to stick me with the worst person in the world? "So, where do you want your bed, Princess?"

And it went on like that for two hours! He'd ask me where I wanted my stuff and where ever I told him wasn't what he thought would look best, so he'd move it where he wanted it to be. I honestly tried to get along with the boy but he wouldn't have that. Finally momma must have realized that after that long, and neither of us had left the room that either somebody was dead, or there was a problem.

"Isabella, darling, are you alright? I mean it's been two hours and we haven't heard a thing but moving furniture. Don't forget we're going to the neighbors for dinner at 6, and it's 5 now. Isabella, did you hear me?" Well mom, if you were really worried that something was wrong, why didn't you open the door?

What do I say to her? Well mom, I've killed the neighbors son, because he drove me to the brink of insanity? Obviously not. "Yes mom, we're fine, just having a problem arranging everything the right way."

"Well sweetie, if you're gonna take a shower before dinner, I suggest going now. You don't want to smell like travel." What does 'travel' even smell like?

"Sure mom, I'll go do that now." _Step step step_ and she's down the stairs.

"So Isabella, huh? Should I call you Princess Isabella or what?"

"Listen DB, you can call me whatever you so desire because I don't plan on listening to half of what you say. Now if you don't mind, could you please leave?"

"Now, now, Isabella, don't get angry. And by the way, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen. And I'd be happy to leave so you can shower, but I'll see you at my house in an hour."

"Whatever DB, I reckon I'll see ya later. If you don't by some miracle disappear before then, making my life a lot easier." That last part was whispered.

Now I'm just glad I've got a bathroom attached. Makes getting ready a lot easier. Time to put up those curtains, cause there's no way he's getting a peak at me.

Let me just grab my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and I'll be ready for a nice relaxing shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Special thank you to carolizzie14 and Rockyrocks919 (: you guys made my day! And for you I will continue!**

**Sarah Beth(:**

Chap 4 Dinner.

BPOV

I love singing in the shower. Especially when I'm singing one of my own songs. It makes me feel legit, like my songs are really real. Oh, did I not tell you that I'm a song writer/singer? Well I am. It's nothing too serious, like I don't have a contract or anything, but I do love to sing.

Singing is my escape. When I'd be out working in the pastures on the ranch, I'd just start singing and I don't rightly know where it came from but, songs just started flyin. Then of course I had to learn how to write the music for it, so I taught myself guitar, and piano, and a little bit of the fiddle.

Wow, that water got cold fast! Or maybe time just flies in the shower. Cold air, cold, icy, rainy, wet air. Yepp, that's Forks for ya. Holy crow! It's 5:30. Momma said we had to be there at 6 for dinner. I reckon it's a good thing I never have to do anything to my hair, otherwise, I don't think I'd make it on time. And heck, there's no use in wasting my make-up for DB next door. So I'm just gonna air dry my hair and get dressed in my boots, jeans, and cute yellow top. Hmm, maybe I'll have a bit of fun tonight.

_Knock knock_

"Knock, knock, Bells. You ready? What is that grin you got on your face? Are you planning something already?" Daggumit. Em always knew when ias up to something.

"Now Emmett, why on earth would I be planning something already? There ain't nothing to worry bout now, ya hear?"

"Alright, but next time, I want in." Of course you would Em.

"Anytime bro, anytime. Now what time is it?"

"Welp, it's 5:50, so momma said to call you down and we'd go over as a family."

"Well what are we waitin on?" That's right, only a little more time til I put my plan into action. I'm a little devious, case you couldn't tell.

"Well now Bells, don't you look perty as a peach." Daddy was always giving me compliments. He says if the daddy don't, some loser will. And it makes him happy, so I let him.

"Okay guys, it's now 5:57, let's move out. Come on, I bet they're waitin on us." Momma is always worried bout being late, it drives her crazy to be a minute behind schedule.

Am I ready for this? Yes ma'am I am. _Knock, Knock_

"Hey I'm Alice! You must be Isabella, and Emmett, and Mr. and Mrs. Swan! I've heard so much about you from the Hale's, only good stuff for sure. Come in won't you, Isabella, I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

"Whoa now, take a breath Alice, and I'm sure we'll be good friends too." Man she sure does talk fast for such a small thing. She's gotta be only 5ft.

Everyone properly introduced themselves and we all just broke off with one another to talk before dinner.

"EEPPPPPP! I'm so glad to finally meet you." There goes my ear. "You drove Edward crazy earlier in the driveway, he came in mumbling about how girls just need to pay more attention and stop telling him what to do. Oh and then when he came home a little bit ago after helping you in your room, he was mumbling something about how you were too stubborn and you drove him insane."

"Did he now? Well, why do you think that is?" This could come in handy later.

"Well probably because all the girls fall for him, and he's never had a girl say no to his charm, or to fight back with him. He's not used to a girl like you. Infact the only girl to ever say no, other than me of course, is Rose. And that's cause they're basically brother and sister." Hmm, so I'm threatening.

"Oh so he's one of those guys? Well what do you think it'd do to him if I suddenly began to flirt a little, you know with my southern charm?"

"That would drive him crazy. You should definitely do it."

"That's what I'm thinking too."

"And what would that be Princess Isabella?" Good timing DB, very good timing.

"Well DB" time to turn on the charm. I'm thinking touch his arm. "I was thinking that I'd like to sit across from you tonight." There, that's enough for now. Look at him, he's going into shock. Well bless his heart. And a wink for the finishing touch, and we walk away. "Come on Alice, I wanna meet your parents!"

"Okay let's go Isabella."

"Actually Alice, call me Bella, it's a lot more informal than Isabella. After all, I'm not a Princess." Oh I'm such a tease.

**AN: So I'm not done with the dinner chapter but I wanna know, do you guys want to hear it in EPOV? I need your reviews! They make me happy:)**

**Sarah Beth(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So not as many reviews as I'd like in fact more than one would be nice, but thanks for reading anyways. **

**Sarah Beth(:**

Chap 5 What is she thinking?

EPOV

What is that girl up to? She's making me crazy. I swear since I first saw her this morning.

*Flashback*

_Oh looks like the new family is here. Hmm Jasper said they'd be in today. I wonder what they'll be like? He said there is a daughter and a son, and the girl is my age, but the boy is older by like a year I think. Well I guess I'll just have to introduce myself at some point._

_I'm just going to move to the window to get a better look, wow. I mean WOW! That girl is beautiful. Please let that be the daughter, she's got long, curly, brown hair, and she's dressed like a cowgirl. Man, she's pretty. "Mom, I'm gonna go see if I can help out the new neighbors."_

"_Sure honey, that sounds fine, go ahead." Thank you mom. Oh look at her, she looks really happy about something. I'm just going to ask if I can do anythi…OMPH!_

_What just happened? "Who the heck do you think you are? Look where you're going next time, and maybe then you won't land people flat on their butts in the middle of their own driveway! I mean really…" Is she yelling at me? For bumping into me? How is this my fault? I mean she's the one who was dancing! _

_Wait, is she checking me out? Of course she is, what girl doesn't? "Well maybe you should watch what you're doing there Princess!" Whoa, where did that come from? "If you hadn't been dancing around then you wouldn't have run into me. And just so you know, our driveways are connected so technically I didn't knock you down in your driveway, especially since you were prancing around on my half of the driveway." Not to mention I was only trying to be neighborly. _

_Crap, she looks pissed now. "PRINCESS? Really? Well I think it's only fair that if you're gonna call me Princess, then I should call you Jerk, or maybe DB. And I think we both know what that stands for. Oh and by the way Mr. Fast-Paced, its called manners, you know I was born and raised in the south so maybe while we're living here, I might be able to spread some southern hospitality you're way." So she is a cowgirl? Well I don't care, she's wigging out for no reason, and I don't like being yelled at._

"_Well listen to that accent. You know, I thought you might have told me to 'kiss your grits'. That is what y'all say down south, correct?" Uh I don't know why I'm being such a jerk but that's how its going right now._

"_For your information DB, we do say kiss my grits, but if you're gonna say, say it right. And you can't fake twang, so don't try. I've got a feelin that this whole neighbor situation isn't going to work out. But I think if you stay on your side of the driveway, then maybe I can do my best to ignore your arrogant head." Well that works for me. _

_*End Flashback*_

And that's how this whole thing got started. I was infatuated from the beginning. I have no reason why, but I've got a need to know her.

So later, I went to help them move in, hoping I'd run into her and be able to apologize, after all, my mother did raise me to be a gentleman. But that was out of the question. She yelled downstairs for her stuff and her mother chose me to take it to her. On top of that, _her _room is the balcony room that faces my bedroom.

I was heading up the stair with a few of Isabella's boxes and her mother, Renee, stopped me to ask if I could help Isabella move her furniture around, something about her stubbornness could get her hurt. I don't know, but I happily agreed, hoping it would give us time to get to know each other.

Yeah, right. I got up there she's already looking for a fight with me. We finally got around to moving the furniture, and that took us two hours. She claims it's all my fault for disagreeing with her, but if she'd just listen the first time I say something we would have been done within 30 minutes.

Her mother called up the stairs at 5, telling Isabella to get ready, and so I left and headed home. When I got to my room, I saw her huffing around her bedroom trying to block the double balcony doors with curtains and clothes. She looked so irritated, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Argh. She's just so infuriatingly intriguing that I can't help but want to be around her. Then, when I finally get near her, we argue.

"knock, knock Edward." Alice.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Well I'm just wondering what exactly took you two hours at the Swan house?"

"That girl! That's what. Alice you've got no idea. She started yelling at me for something that I didn't even do, and then I tried to help her, but I couldn't stop being rude. She drives me crazy Ali."

"Sounds like somebody's got a little crush?"

"NO! I mean she's pretty, but she makes me so mad, I can't stand it."

"Whatever you say Eddie. By the way, get cleaned up, they're on their way."

"Thanks Al, I'll see you downstairs." Alice.

She means well, but man, can she get the wrong impression. I don't like Princess, do I? No I don't.

Well it sounds like they're here. I'll show up fashionably late. Squealing, yeah, Alice has met Princess. I guess I could properly introduce myself to the rest, and maybe get to know her brother a little more.

"Hey, you must be Emmett? I'm…"

"Edward, yeah I know, Bella's already told me about earlier, and might I say, I'd watch my back. She's a real spit fire when she wants to be."

"Okay, thanks, I'll keep that in mind." And after a few moments of mindless chatter, I went to find Alice and Princess.

"That's what I'm thinking too." The voice of the famous Princess.

"And what would that be Princess Isabella?" Perfect timing, the look on her face tells me I've just interrupted something good.

"Well DB," Why is she looking at me like that? Oh my goodness, she touched my arm. What is she doing? Does she know she's driving me crazy? Wait, what did she just say? Think Edward, think. Uh, I think she said something about sitting across from me tonight.

Did she just wink at me, and then leave? This girl is up to something. Maybe this is what Emmett was talking about. I'm afraid now. Wait, she said she like to be called Bella, okay so no more Princess. Just Bella, well it suits her, she is beautiful.

Time for dinner.

**AN: So this is the first time I've written from EPOV. I hope it was alright. Let me know okay? I really love it when I get emails that somebody has reviewed my story.**

**Sarah Beth(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I love, love, love getting reviews(:**

**Sarah Beth(:**

Chap 6 Dinner

BPOV

Well that was fun, and I've only begun. So at the table, Mom and Dad are sitting with Momma and Papa Hale, and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, who I've learned are Carlisle and Esme. Then on my side we've got Jasper, myself, and then Alice at the end of the table. Along the other side is Emmett, Rose, and DB right across from me. What can I do next?

"Excuse me, but Bella, could you pass the bread this way?" Esme was so nice, and polite. How is DB her son?

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen," hmm the bread is next to Eddie. "Eddie, could you hand me the bread so I can pass it to your mom?" With a sweet smile plastered on my face.

"Sure Princess, here." Let me just touch his hand in the transfer and maybe I'll get his heart racing.

Whoa! That was unexpected, he shocked me. I think.

"Thank you. Here ya go, Mrs. Cullen." By the look on his face, he felt the shock.

"Oh Bella dear, call me Esme."

"Okay! Sure Esme." So informal already, does this mean they like me? What is that boy doing now? Is he drawing in his food? Immature idiot. All the more reason for me to hate him. He thinks he's just the crap, but he's just a two year old.

**AN: So I'm thinking a change in POV.**

**EPOV**

EDDIE? Really, she's really going to call me Eddie? Well I guess it's better than DB, that would raise some questions. I really didn't mean to call her Princess, but she just makes me so mad sometimes.

But boy, I don't know what it was that shocked me, but when I passed her the bread, she trailed her finger along my hand, and it tingled for a while. It's still burning a little, but in a good way. Is that even possible?

"Psst, Edward. You might wanna watch out. Bells has her mischievous grin on. I think she's planning something." Thank you Emmett.

"Thanks man, I'll keep an eye out." What could she possibly do during dinner?

"Uhm Rose," She's got the voice of a country angel. "It's getting kinda chilly over here, would you mind trading seats with me? I know it's rude to do during dinner, but I can't stand the cold." What?

"Sure Bells, anything to make you more comfortable. I think it'll be alright. Here, let me put your plate over here, and if you could put mine in your spot." Rose, well she's something to look at for sure, but she's nothing compared to Princess.

"Thanks Rose, I've already got chill bumps." Maybe she wants a jacket?

She's walking around the table, and getting ready to pass behind me. She just ran her finger across my neck! Is she naturally touchy-feely or what?

"Oh I'm sorry DB, I didn't mean to scare you." She's going to make me crazy whispering in my ear like that.

"Don't worry Princess, it was fine. By the way, would you like a jacket? I could go get you one. I mean only if you're still cold. But you don't have to, I was just asking." And there goes the word vomit, what is with me? Pull it together Edward! You're a ladies man, women love you. No girl is going to drive you mad. Not even Isabella.

"Not right now Eddie, but maybe later if we go outside." She winked at me. Yeah, she's up to something.

Let's give her a taste of her own medicine. "Okay Isabella" I purred in her ear. "But you just let me know if you change your mind Sweet Heart." There's that defeated pout.

**BPOV**

I cannot believe he just did that! Urgh, he can't do exactly what I'm doin to me. That's not fair. Wait is he smirking? Alright Mr. Smirky McSmirksalot, just wait til later.

"Something wrong, Princess?"

"Nope, not a thing. Just got a piece of corn stuck in my teeth. Thanks for asking though. So Alice, what exactly are we doing later?"

"Well I thought we could have a bonfire in the back yard. Is that okay with you guys?" Sounds lovely.

"That sounds great Alice. Oh and Esme, I'd be happy to do the dishes for you."

"Oh no dear, I couldn't possibly…"

"No really Esme, I'll take Edward here with me so he can show me where things go."

"Well if you insist. Edward, you'll help Bella with the dishes okay? And us old folks will go out for coffee and desert."

"Sure mom, I'll help Bella." He said Bella! Well he is talking to his mother, so why wouldn't he say Bella, I mean that is my name. And he winked. Winking is my thing! Mine!

"Well I guess Rose and I will help these two gather some wood, and start the fire. When you two come out back, grab the marshmallows Ed." Alice is definitely a leader.

"Alright Ali, you guys better have that fire going though by the time we get out there." Geez, he's so demanding.

"C'mon Eddie, let's get to work on those dishes!" Maybe that was a bit to much excitement, but oh well.

"You know, Princess, I don't usually do the dishes, and I definitely don't get volunteered to do dishes by a guest in my house." Jerk.

"Well then there's always a first for everything. So I'll be washing, and you'll be drying, and when everything is dried, you'll show my where everything is. I do plan to be here a lot with Alice being my new friend, so it'd be best to learn where stuff is now. Sound like a plan DB?" I can't let him think he's lost that nickname.

"Well now, aren't we just a demanding little thing."

"Excuse me, I'm the one with the water hose, you might want to watch what you say to me, boy." I look like I'm gonna shoot him with it.

"Easy Princess, no need to make a" MESS! I shot him, and he took the sprayer, and we ended up in a wet mess on the floor.

"Ouch! Edward! You hurt me. You fell on top of me, and are currently squishing my guts out." He's not moving. He's just staring at me. "Incase you couldn't tell, that was code for GET THE HECK OFFA ME!" And he's up. "Thank you. Now could you help me up?"

Bad idea, it's slippery, and in him pulling me up, he slipped and now I'm on top of him. Well this is the perfect opportunity for a lovely joke. "Much better, I've always liked to be on top." And with that I got up.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you were so experienced." There's that smirk.

"I never said I was. But I'm saying now that I'd love some dry clothes and a shower. Know where I can find what I'm looking for?"

"Come on Bella, is it okay if I call you Bella? And you could call me Edward." He wants to make amends.

"Yeah, I reckon you can call me Bella, I generally prefer Bella to Princess and certainly Isabella. And I suppose I could try to call you Edward, but if I slip up, it's not my fault." Well at least we're getting somewhere. You know I really think I could handle this friendship.

"So Bella, mom and Alice are both shorter than you, so their clothes won't fit right, so do you just want to borrow some sweats and a hoodie? It's pretty chilly out there, but I can give you a t-shirt too, if you'd like?"

"Uhm sure, that'd be great. What bathroom will I be using?"

"Alice's. It's down the hall and to the right. Uhm, her room connects to it, you know in case you need some undergarments." Awe he's blushing.

"Thanks Edward, and I hope we can be friends."

"We most certainly can. Come here." He's going to hug me. Mhmm, even soaking wet he smells so good. "Try to hurry in there though, they might wonder where we went."

"Okie doke. I'll do my best. Ha ha." Well let's get this show on the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, I was so excited to get home and find more reviews(: **

Chap 7 Friends?

**EPOV**

So we're friends now. I think. Well, yeah, we're friends. Man, she smells amazing; like freesias and vanilla. Don't ask me why I know that, I think it's because mom used to be really big on potpourri **(the smell good stuff that looks like dried leaves and whatnot)**.

Right now she's in the shower in Ali's room, and I can't wait to see what she looks like in my clothes. Do I like her? I don't think I do. But I definitely feel something for her, and it scares me a little.

I think I just heard the water cut off. Of course I'd already taken my shower and gotten dressed, but girls always take longer. Okay Cullen, time to man up. Don't be intimidated, and just go with the flow tonight. Whatever happens is going to happen. Let's just hope I don't screw this up.

"Edward? Where are you" There she is. Be brave. Why am I so nervous. Oh I might want to respond.

"I'm down here Bella, in the kitchen." So I'm sitting on the counter cross-legged like I used to when I was a kid watching mom cook. I feel like I'm five again.

"There you are! I went to your room but it was dark, and I was kinda scared to go in there, and I didn't know where the light was so I just hollered. But you kinda already knew that part. Sorry." She's got word vomit too.

"It's alright Bella, I've already explained what happened and what took us so long, and I even got the mess cleaned up. Now let's go." I don't know if I should have done this or not, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I wonder if she felt that spark too?

"Uhm Edward, I think you can let go of my hand now that I know where we're headed."

"Uh yeah, sure. Sorry about that. So I've got the marshmallows and the fire is looking pretty steady, so let's get on out there." Gosh, I'm such an idiot.

"Well look who finally showed up." Emmett. "Geez Ed, we thought you'd kidnapped her by now. Alice was leaning towards a killing, but I said you knew better, but she said it'd have been Bells killing you. Haha, ain't that funny?"

"That's hilarious Emmett. Oh and we remembered the marshmallows!" Bella is so cute when she blushes.

"Well actually guys, Bella and I have decided to put away our differences, and be friends." Well if she wasn't going to throw it out there, then I was.

"Thanks Edward." Oh no, now she's mad. "So what did we miss?"

"Well Bells, we were just catching up. Emmett and Rose were, well I don't really know what they were doing, but before that Emmett was telling Alice about life on the ranch." Thank you Jasper.

"Wait, what Emmett? What were you doing with Rose?"

"Bells, take it easy, we were just reacquainting ourselves, you know we used to like each other. Well we still do."

"Awe well ain't that sweeter than Momma's iced tea. I'm happy for ya Em."

"Thanks sis, means a lot. So Jazz, you and Alice still going strong?"

"Yes sir." And with that he kissed my baby sister on the lips. So it seems that everyone here but me and Bella are a couple. And by those pursed lips of hers, I'd say she noticed too.

"So Bella, want to go sit on that log over there?" I really hope she says yes.

"Uhm sure I guess. This could give us some time to get to know each other, bud." And she chooses yes, but only in a friend way. Which is good, right? So why did that upset me? Pull it together man!

"Sooo…yeah." Real smooth Edward, real smooth. "What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow, why?"

"Because I figured we could learn if bit with 20 questions if you're up for it, cowgirl?"

"Oh I'm up for anything. So what's your favorite color city slicker?"

"That would be brown."

"Brown?"

"Yes, but its my turn for the questions. Favorite food?"

"Italian" She amazes me. "You?"

"Italian as well. So that's one thing in common. Uhm favorite animal?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Why would you ever need to know my favorite animal?"

"Silly Bella, on the chance that I decide to buy you an animal as a present, I would like to know your favorite animal so I don't buy you a cat when you're a dog person that hates cats. That would be disastrous. So favorite animal?"

"Dog, but then horses, so its kind of tied between dog and horse. You?"

"Dog, definitely." And our little game went way past twenty questions, but she didn't seem to mind, and I certainly didn't mind spending time with her. She's really funny and has a sarcastic sense of humor, so it's a good thing I understand sarcasm.

All of a sudden I looked around and we were the only ones left and my phone said it was 11:10. Wow, I had no idea it had gotten so late.

"Quick it's 11:11, make a wish!" She was so enthusiastic about this, it was really cute.

"So why am I making a wish?"

"Because silly goob, when it's 11:11, that's the only time of the day that all four numbers are the same. So you just make a wish!" Her smile is beautiful. I think we all know what I wished for.

"Haha alright Bells, let's get you home."

"You called me Bells."

"Sorry, everyone else was and since we're friends I thought that'd be okay, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I didn't say it was a bad thing. You can call me Bells if you want, but I don't wanna go home."

"Well I let's head inside anyways, we don't want you getting sick. Maybe Alice has already planned a sleepover."

"Why you know me so well Edward. Of course I've already planned one for tonight. So Bella, you have a choice of sleepwear on my bed upstairs so I want you to change and come back down, same for you Ed, well your clothes aren't on my bed, but you get the picture.

**AN: So I'm gonna stop it there, cause it's getting late and I'm ready for bed, but reviews are still awesome(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I know that I haven't written in a while, but now that marching band is over, I have plenty of time to write so I hope I'll keep up(: I hope you guys like it!**

**Sarah Beth(:**

**Chap 8- Sleep Over!**

BPOV

"Bella, go change! I want you down here asap." Silly Alice, I've only known her for less than a day, and I already know she's a handful.

Looks like I've gotta go change into pajamas. Hmm, what did she pick for me to wear? No, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna wear that skimpy outfit to sleep in. "ALICE!"

"Yes Bella, is something wrong?" OH little miss innocent aren't we.

"Actually yes, Alice, there is. I'm not wearin booty shorts and that tank top that's bound to show my assets to the boys." 

"Oh come on Bells, your 'assets' are great, and this outfit will only enhance them, besides, it's really comfortable." Liar. Whatever, I'm doing this for my new friends, in hopes that I keep them.

It was so great getting to talk to everybody again. I've missed Jazz and Rose so much, but well, they were kinda occupied outside. So Edward and I got to know each other better, and I'm glad we're gonna try and be friends.

I had so much fun getting to know him out there. He's different then what I pegged him to be earlier today. Edward is actually a sweetheart that wants people to think he's the stuff. But hey, at least we understand each other now. He seemed really interested in our ranch back home, so I told him all he wanted to know. I just hope I didn't bore him.

"Knock, Knock Bella," Its Edward. "Are you still in there?" That's what she said! Haha sorry, I've got to say it, with a brother like mine, your mind stands no chance of staying pure.

"Yeah Edward, I'm here." And fully clothed. So I'll open the door. Oh my, he sleeps in sweat pants. No shirt. Nothing but sweats. If I thought he was good looking before, well, this just adds the cherry to the top of one fine looking sundae.

"Well Bella, that's definitely got to be one of Alice's picks. I didn't picture you in short shorts and tanktops. But you look good." Friends are allowed to compliment each other, right?

"Why thank you Edward. You're looking pretty swell too, if I do say so myself. So how about we head on down stairs."

"Sure, after you." What a gentleman. Whoops! I'm gonna embarrass myself and fall down the stairs, I just know it. Okay, so where is the ground? Why have I not introduced my face to the floor yet? "Easy there Bells, why don't you hop on my back and I'll carry you down the stairs?"

"Sounds great. I'm a little clumsy, if you hadn't noticed." So I climbed on his back and we started down that long flight of steps. I hadn't noticed how many there were before, but there had to 35 at least. "Does this staircase ever end?"

"Yes Bella. Silly girl, we're at the bottom already. Why, did you not enjoy your piggyback ride?" He seemed shocked, but it was clearly a sarcastic shock.

"Well it was a little bumpy…" What is happening? He just spun me around to where I'm facing him, locked around him. Well I don't really mind this.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, don't hurt my feelings. I tried to be chivalrous and save you from falling on your behind, and here you are criticizing my actions. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should really be more appreciative. But I suppose I can finish carrying you this way, I think it'll be less bumpy. Don't you?" Why yes, yes I do.

"Dear Edward, I'm very much appreciate the effort, but I do believe you can sit me down right here on this couch." I'd be sitting with Rose and Emmett, and that was fine with me.

"Bells, do you really want to be in the middle of that make-out fest? Probably not, so I'm not sitting you down until you agree to sit with me." Well our only option was the rather large chair, due to the fact that uh, well Em and Rose had taken over the big couch, and Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the love seat.

"It seems like I don't have an option. So sure, I'd love to sit with you. Now sit me down."

"I am, you're sitting on me." More like straddling you.

"Uhm I think it might be tough to watch the movie this way. I'm just saying."

"Maybe you're right, how about we sit you over here beside me? I hope you don't mind being squished next to me." I don't mind that at all.

"Alrighty, that's fine. Em and I used to always share our big chair back on the ranch. He's quite a bit bigger than yourself, so I think we'll be alright." And toss in a winky face to let him know that I'm just messing.

"Okay then, we'll just have to get closer to make it more comfortable for us. But that's not a problem is it?" No it is not.

**AN: Sorry to leave it here, but I'm tired, and my brain is tired, so I think before this becomes an epic fail, I'll just turn off the computer and go to bed. PLEASE review! That would make me very happy(: Thanks for all the support!**

**Sarah Beth(:**


End file.
